charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Electrokinesis
Electrokinesis is the ability to create and project electricity or lightning. Many magical beings have this power, such as Elders and some demons. ("Charmed and Dangerous", "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1") In an alternate future, Phoebe Halliwell is shown to hold her hand over the baseball player, Cal Green's head and kill him with as a line of electricty flowed through her hands and through his head, effectively electrocuting him. ("Morality Bites") However, following the introduction of her empathic power it's become unclear whether this was simply electrokinesis, an offensive advancement of her empathy which electrically passes harmful emotions, or a combination of the two, as it's all been theorized. Electrokinesis is one of the four parts of Weather Manipulation and conjuring the elements. Also, the evil enchantress was able to conjure the elements along with the power of electrokinesis. Morality Bites In an alternate future, Phoebe Halliwell is shown to holding her hand beside the baseball player, Cal Green's head and kills him with lines of electricity flowing through her hands and into his head, effectively electrocuting him. (Morality Bites) Although it has never been confirmed, it is often assumed that in that alternate future Phoebe received the power of electrokinesis. However it is also theorized that the ability she used to kill Cal Green with was actually an advancement of her empathy power, i.e. passing on harming emotions through the medium of what seems to be electricity. List of Users *Leo Wyatt (as Elder, Avatar and Shiva) *Chris Halliwell (presumably) *Elders *Demons *Titans *The Gods *Avatars *Gaia *Shakti *Athena *Elias Lundy *Ghosts *Demitrius *Tracer Demons *Evil Enchantress *Necron *Shocker Demon *Krell *Demonic Bounty Hunters *Billie Jenkins (With the Belt of Gaea) *Sirk *Brent *Devils *Probably all users of Lightning Teleportation Image:Lightning.jpeg|Leo attacks Kyle using electrokinesis. File:Th_Krell202.jpg|Krell attacking with electrokinesis (the target is Cole Turner) File:Krell.jpg|Krell using electrokenisis File:Sandra_electrokinesis.jpg|Elder Sandra using electrokinesis. shock 1.jpg|Shocker demon... shock.jpg|...zaps Piper and Phoebe Devil fires lightning bolt at source.jpg|Devil attacks the Source with a lightning bolt. Devil fires lightning bolt at phoebe.jpg|Devil fires a bolt at Phoebe Electrokinesis4zb.gif|The Evil Enchantress (Paige's past life) using electrokinesis. (click for animation) ElectrokinesisInfoboxImage.jpg|The elders using Electrokinesis Charmed808 646.jpg|Billie (under the influence of Belt of Gaea) using Electrokinesis Leo using Electrokinesis.gif|Leo using Electrokinesis PaigePastPaigePresentElectrokinesis.gif|Paige and her Past Life using Electrokinesis (click for animation) Leo Electrochok.gif|Leo using Electrokineis Advanced LeoElctrokinesis.gif|Leo using Elektrokinesis 263.jpg|Leo using and imaginated Leo using electrokinesis Elders Killing Leo.jpg|Elders trying to kill Leo with electrokinesis Unidentified Elder1.jpg Brent power.jpg|Brent using electrokinesis in the comics Advanced Electrokinesis This power is the ability to shoot a continuous blast of electric energy at an enemy, electrocuting the victim. The Charmed Ones use this power to vanquish The Triad after absorbing the Hollow. They then used this ability against Billie and Christy, only for them to activate their Pyrokinetic Blasts causing the Manor to explode. List of users * The Charmed Ones (after absorbing the hollow) See also *Advanced Electrokinesis *Conjuring the elements *Elemental Generation *Energy Balls Category:Powers Category:Elemental Powers Category:Images of electrokinesis Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Charmed Comics Category:Piper Halliwell's Temporary Powers Category:Phoebe Halliwell's Temporary Powers Category:Leo Wyatt's Temporary Powers Category:Cole Turner's Powers Category:Paige Matthews' Temporary Powers